Electronic devices such as integrated circuits have many lead pins arranged as pin grid arrays for the input and output of electrical signals, current(power), and for ground connection while the positions of these lead pins differ from device to device.
The installation and connection of the electronic devices on a PCB is often effected by using laminated base boards each comprising a series of conductive and insulating layers located in alternating, overlying relation between opposite faces and penetrated by through-holes receiving respective contact elements, themselves for receiving respective terminal lead pins of the respective electronic devices. Conductive layers on respective opposite faces constitute current (power) source and ground lines for connection to the current source terminal lead pins and ground source terminal lead pins, respectively, of the electronic devices which requires conductive links between edge portions of respective through-holes and the ground layer and the current source layers, respectively, while the edge portions of through-holes receiving the signal terminal lead pins must remain insulated from the conductive layers. The prior approach therefore required the manufacture of different, customized base boards for respective different electronic devices to accommodate the different positions of the terminal lead pins of the electronic devices which approach requires the manufacture and inventory of many different parts resulting in disadvantageously high applied costs.